


to be with those i like is enough

by CartoonConnoisseur



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Slice of Life, cloudbabies - Freeform, listen i just really need more cloudbabies being siblings in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonConnoisseur/pseuds/CartoonConnoisseur
Summary: After the battle with the Red Lotus, Tenzin worries about his siblings. They show him that some days, there's really not much worth worrying about.
Relationships: Bumi II & Kya II (Avatar), Bumi II & Tenzin, Kya II & Tenzin (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	to be with those i like is enough

A balmy sea breeze drifted lazily over Air Temple Island, whispering through the trees and bushes that dotted the grounds. Dragonfly bunny spirits buzzed about, chittering softly to one another as they played tag amongst the training area and pavillion. The azure sea reflected the laid-back warmth of the early afternoon with small waves lapping gently onto the shore. After all that had transpired with the Red Lotus recently, it hardly seemed possible that an opportunity to reflect would present itself. Yet somehow, in spite of lives lost or permanently altered by the damage that Zaheer had wrought, it did. 

Tenzin sat silently on the shore meditating, as he always did several times a day. Normally he would have meditated in the pavillion, but even he had gotten tired of sitting for hours on a wooden surface while his backside went numb. He was usually able to meditate peacefully, but today was different. Too many thoughts were crowding his mind, the most prominent ones being about his siblings. For some reason, he just couldn't shake the fact that they'd nearly died amidst the ensuing chaos. Of course he knew they were more than well equipped to take care of themselves, but this single nagging thought just would not leave him alone! He sighed, resigned to the fact that peaceful meditation would probably take a little bit longer to return to him and stood up. 

He rested his well-worn hands in the sand, allowing his mind the rare occasion to wander. Yet, said wandering continued to lead back to Bumi and Kya. They'd been severely injured in their fall and he hadn't been there to save them. His brow creased as the thought continued to fester inside his mind. It was his fault that they got dragged into this in the first place. He should never have let them come on their air temple vacation. A pang of guilt twisted inside of him at the thought. While he'd been glad that they'd had the chance to air their grievances that had chafed at them for decades as well as make new memories, a part of him insisted on wondering how it would have been if they'd stayed with his mother in the Southern Water Tribe. He groaned in frustration, his head dropping into his hands. Why couldn't he, the primary instructor of the current Air Nation, simply spend time with his family without constantly worrying about their safety? 

He'd gotten so entangled in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed a pair of figures approaching from behind. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder and he jumped. It was Kya and Bumi. They'd probably been looking for him for a while. 

Kya chuckled a little at Tenzin's startled reaction. "I thought you said you weren't scared of me anymore?" 

"I'm not. I was just lost in my thoughts, or else I would have sensed you coming." 

Bumi smirked. "Daydreaming again, huh? That's so like you monk types. Always losing your head in the clouds!" 

Tenzin scowled. "I wasn't daydreaming! Quite the opposite actually. I've just been having a difficult time concentrating on meditation lately." 

The older siblings exchanged concerned looks. It wasn't often they'd heard Tenzin say that, outside of them driving him crazy of course. For Ikki, Meelo, or Korra, it was commonplace. Coming from their little brother who'd spent hours poring over dusty Air Nomad scrolls and keeping up with airbending training though, it was practically unheard of. Something was definitely wrong. 

"Do you need to talk?" Kya asked gently. 

"I don't know, Kya," her youngest brother sighed. "I'm fine, really." 

"No, you're not. Something's been on your mind for a while. We need to have a talk." 

"I'm not sure if you'd like what I'm going to say." 

"You can tell us! We won't squeal on you. Cross my heart," Bumi added, making an X over his heart. 

"We're worried about you, Tenzin. Anything you have to say, you can say to us," their sister insisted. 

He sighed once more, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright." 

"Good. We can sit down if you'd like, it could make this easier for you." 

Tenzin smiled a little at the offer. Kya always had a particular instinct for helping others feel safe and comfortable. She was more like Aang than she gave herself credit for. "I would appreciate that. Thank you." 

The three siblings sat down in a small circle, with Tenzin facing the older two. He remained silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts and then spoke. 

"Ever since the battle with the Red Lotus, I've found myself growing more anxious about my family's safety, specifically yours. After hearing about your fall, well, I got to thinking about what would have happened if I had been able to be there to save you. But," he paused, choosing his words carefully. "I've also been having other thoughts, ones that were far less pleasant, to say the least. I began to think about what would have happened if you both had been killed." 

Tenzin grew misty-eyed after his last statement, somewhat to his dismay. They'd never known him to be particularly open about his feelings towards them, so he attempted to wipe his tears quickly and be done with it, but somehow, more came. Soon enough, he was weeping quietly, lowering his head in a futile attempt to hide his face. 

A firm hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up. Bumi was staring at him intently with the most serious expression he had ever seen. "C'mere." 

Tenzin found himself enfolded inside a tight hug, much to his surprise. He knew his brother was capable of affection, but he most often expressed it through physical gestures and even then, they weren't often due to his typical teasing nature. However, perhaps teasing was actually his main way of expressing his love, like Kya. Whatever the case, he didn't get hugs like this often from Bumi, so he allowed himself to relax into the hug, silent tears flowing freely now. 

"Listen to me, Tenzin. I know you're the head honcho of the new Air Nation and all, but worrying about us all the time is just gonna hurt you more in the long run. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're concerned about us, but we're pretty good at taking care of ourselves. Not to mention it's my brotherly duty to keep you from taking yourself too seriously. And I'm not gonna let my kid brother lose his mind over something that was outside of his control," Bumi said, pulling away to look him in the eyes. 

Tenzin sighed, rubbing his nose. "I know. It's just, I've gotten so used to being around you two again that I can't really imagine my life without you. 

"And I get that! Life without my charm would be pretty tough! But seriously though, I'm gonna be fine. It takes more than a couple of cheap bender hoodlums to keep me down," he snorted. 

Tenzin rolled his eyes at his brother's inflated ego on full display, but he couldn't help smiling slightly. Somehow, he'd always had a knack for cheering people up in the most unexpected of ways. 

"Move over you big troll, it's my turn," Kya snarked, shoving her older brother out of the way so that she could hug Tenzin. Bumi yelped, tumbling over backwards into the sand. His younger siblings smirked at that before joining into a hug of their own. 

"I'm so sorry we worried you, Tenzin. I know teaching all these new airbenders along with raising your children has got to be stressful. Let me tell you something, though. Death doesn't frighten me as much as it used to. Even though I'd much rather stay alive for at least 20 more years, it really doesn't bother me much now. It's a part of nature and it's something we can't change. But take heart, dear brother," she sang, her tone taking on a playful note. "I plan on sticking around to bother you for a long time." 

"I second the motion!" Bumi exclaimed, shaking the sand out of his unruly mane of hair. 

Tenzin chuckled softly at their teasing. He hadn't exactly realized how much they really meant to him until now. To his amazement, he found that he secretly enjoyed their teasing, as it was merely their way of showing their affection. However, he saw no point in telling them as he had a reputation to maintain and they most likely also knew of his enjoyment of it. 

"Besides, even if I did die, I'd still come back to haunt you," Kya whispered mischievously, wiggling her fingers in a claw-like manner. 

"Knowing you, I'd say you've planned on doing that anyway," Tenzin retorted. 

"But of course. I _am_ your favorite sister, after all." 

"Kya, we've been over this. You're my _only_ sister." 

She beamed. "All the more reason for me to be your favorite." 

"Hey, excuse me? Where does that leave me in all of this?" Bumi demanded, waving his arms. 

Kya turned toward him, smiling slyly. "You're just a bag of hot air." 

A barking laugh erupted from Tenzin's throat before he could stop himself. Bumi stopped scowling at Kya long enough to smirk at him. Their youngest brother realized his mistake and turned around quickly with a brief cough, but it was too late. They had seen. 

"Am I just hearing things, or does my baby brother actually find us funny?" Kya teased. 

"Nope, you're not crazy! I heard it too," Bumi added. 

"For the last time, Kya, I am not a baby anymore!" Tenzin pouted, folding his arms. He stopped, realizing that wasn't helping his case. 

"So you do find us funny!" 

"I didn't say that!" 

"Ah but I also didn't hear you denying it..." she sing-songed. 

"You're impossible," Tenzin grumbled. 

"I wuv you too, baby brother!" Kya cooed. 

He flushed a deep red and scowled, causing his older siblings to dissolve in a fit of laughter. He refrained from saying anything further to avoid digging himself deeper but it was probably too late already. How his parents put up with these two was anybody's guess. 

Bumi got to his feet and had been about to launch into another round of teasing Tenzin when he spotted Meelo running up behind Kya with a devious grin. "Uh, Kya-?" 

She glanced up at him, getting to her feet. "Yeah?" 

Before he could finish, a blast of air knocked Kya backwards into the shallow surf. She came up spluttering and coughing, startled at the sudden attack from behind. Meelo stood over her with a triumphant expression on his face. Abruptly, her expression shifted from one of shock to a devious grin. She thrust her arms out to the sides, drawing in water for her to use. A deep evil laugh escaped her lips and Tenzin couldn't help shuddering slightly, she'd always been good at those. Perhaps _too_ good. 

"Oh Meelo, did you really think a bit of wind would be enough to stop me?" she breathed, advancing slowly on him. Water surrounded her arms and encased them inside two long tendrils, with multiple other tendrils snaking out behind her. 

"I've made a terrible mistake. Catch you later!" he shouted, summoning his air scooter and blasting away. 

Kya crept out of the surf, her aqueous tendrils supporting her weight. She glanced back at her brothers, who just stood there staring. "Well, I'm gonna need some minions to help me catch him!" she exclaimed before slithering after her boisterous nephew. 

Bumi glanced at Tenzin, his expression an odd combination of offense and bewilderment. "Minions?" 

"Trust me, it's much better than being her prisoner," Tenzin replied, hurrying after her. Bumi shrugged, then followed behind him. 

"But next time, I get to be the evil mastermind!" 

As Tenzin chased after Meelo with the others, he said a silent prayer of thanks as he went. Sure, they had their ups and downs just like any other family, but when it came down to it, they really did love each other. Simply being in the moment with his loved ones, was enough. 


End file.
